Tinha que ser
by Bakinha-chan
Summary: Near e Mello passam por várias 'aventuras' juntos, mas como Mello é loiro ele sempre se ferra... Sem preconceitos com os loiros, eu só tava querendo zuar o Mello de um jeito diferente.


Tinha que ser Loiro!

Boneco

**Mello:** Oi seu branquelo! ^^

**Near:** ...

**Mello**: Nuvem ambulante?

**Near**: *_Quieto e imóvel*_

**Mello**: Near?

**Near**: ...

**Mello**: Near o.ó

**Near**: *_Imóvel_*

**Mello**: Near me responde!!! *_Perdendo a paciência*_

**Near**: *_Mudo e imóvel*_

**Mello**: Nate River...!

**Near**: ...

**Mello**: *_Berrando*___NATE RIVER, SE VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPONDER AGORA...

**Near**: _*Atrás de Mello_* Mello? O.O

**Mello**: Ué? Dois Neares? .

**Near**: _*Sem entender*_ Mello, por que você estava berrando com meu boneco? o.o

**Mello: **Então, esse outro Near é um boneco?

**Near**: Claro! Não percebeu?

**Mello**: Não!

**Near**: Tinha que ser loiro ¬¬

**Mello**: ¬¬

**Near**: Mas é um loiro que eu amo muito!

**Mello**: Eu também amo você ^^ _*Dá um selinho em Near_*

Praia

**Mello**: A praia! Cheia de areia fofinha, um sol radiante, água do...

**Near**: Mello passe o protetor! *_Passando cinqüenta quilos_(?)_ de protetor solar fator 10.000*_

**Mello**: *_Ignorando*_ A água do mar, os bichinhos na areia...

**Near**: Mello você vai ficar igual a um camarão!

**Mello**: Near fecha essa boquinha!

**Near**: Só se você passar o protetor!

**Mello**: Se eu te beijar, você cala a boca?

**Near**: Talvez...

**Mello**: Esse seu "talvez" sempre quer dizer não! ¬¬

**Near**: Não é verdade! *_Passando mais protetor*_

**Mello**: Hey, Near...

**Near**: Que foi?

**Mello**: Posso passar protetor nas suas costas? *_Olhar pervertido*_

**Near**: Mello, não estamos em casa...

**Mello**: Qual o problema? Não vou te pegar...

**Near**: Ta bom, já me convenceu *_Entrega o protetor para Mello e deita de bruço em sua canga em baixo do guarda sol*_

**Mello**: *_Tenta abrir o protetor, mas não consegue*_

**Near**: Mello?

**Mello**: _*Tentando abrir com uma faca, mas sem ter sucesso*_

**Near**: Mello...

**Mello**: *_Pulando em cima do protetor sem causar nenhum dano à embalagem*_

**Near**: Mello...!

**Mello**: *_Passando com um caminhão por cima do protetor, mas a embalagem ficou intacta*_

**Near:** MELLO!!!

**Mello**: Que foi? _*Tentando abrir o protetor com as mãos*_

**Near**: Me dá isso! *_Vira o protetor ao contrário e abre*_ Você estava tentando abrir ao contrário! ¬¬'

**Mello**: Estava ao contrário? O.O

**Near**: Tinha que ser loiro!

**Mello**: Affz! ¬¬

Gordura

**Mello**: *_Num consultório médico* _Doutor, eu estou me achando muito gordo...

**Doutor:** Isso é porque você está comendo muita gordura! u.u

**Mello:** É mesmo? O.o

**Doutor:** Sim, você precisa cortar um pouco a gordura e comer coisas mais saudáveis!

**Mello:** E como eu vou saber o que devo e o que não devo comer? Ç.Ç

**Doutor**: Simples, tudo o que é bom é gordura!

**Mello:** Obrigada doutor! *_Vai embora*_

Mais tarde...

**Near**: Mello...!

**Mello:** Que foi Near?

**Near**: *_Deitado seminu na cama*_ Vem logo me comer! Ò.Ó

**Mello**: Não posso...

**Near: **Por que não? Õ.O

**Mello:** Não posso te comer, você é gordura! u.u

**Near:** *_Sem entender*_ Como?

**Mello**: Isso mesmo, eu fui a médico hoje e ele disse que tudo o que é bom de comer é gordura!

**Near**: Mello, ele quis dizer comer comida, e não comer eu! ¬¬

**Mello:** Como assim? õ.o

**Near**: Tudo que seja chocolate, salgadinhos, e derivados é gordura!

**Mello**: Então... Vou ter que parar de comer meus chocolates??? TToTT

**Near**: Não precisa parar de comer, só precisa cortar muito...

**Mello**: Ah ta! Eu nem sabia disso... Então posso te comer numa boa?

**Near:** Pode sim!

**Mello**: Que bom, achei que era você que estava fazendo eu engordar! ^^

**Near:** Affz, tinha que ser loiro! ¬¬

**Mello**: Baka! ¬¬

Vírus de PC

**Matt**: *_Falando no MSN com Mello_* Yo Loiro-no-Baka!

**Mello** Há, há, há! Estou me matando de rir! ¬¬

**Matt**: Eu queria mostrar um negócio pra você, olha! *_Manda um arquivo*_

**Mello**: Que isso Matt? Õ.o

**Matt**: Abra e descubra! ^^

**Mello**: *_Abre o arquivo*_ Mas o que...? *_Cinco vírus Trojan começam a atacar o PC de Mello*_

**Matt**: Gostou do meu presentinho? ^^

**Mello:** Ah seu ruivo de Merda! Filho duma égua! *_Manda um arquivo*_ Eu também tenho um presentinho pra você...

**Matt**: *_Abre o arquivo*_ Ah seu desgraçado! *_Seis vírus Cavalos de Tróia atacam o PC de Matt*_

**Mello**: Muahahahaha! O Meu é mais legal! :D

**Matt**: Ah é? Olha isso! *_Manda outro arquivo pro PC de Mello*_

**Mello**: *_Abre o arquivo*_ SEU DESGRAÇADO! *_Um vírus novo inventado por Matt explode o PC de Mello*_

**Matt**: Muahahahahahaha! Eu ser dumal!

**Mello**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MEU COMPUTADOR!!!! TT-TT

**Near**: *_Aparece atrás de Mello*_ O que foi Mello? Que gritaria é essa? O.O

**Mello**: Eu vou à casa do Matt...

**Near**: Fazer o que lá? *_Com ciúmes*_

**Mello**: Vou dar uma surra nele, ele mandou um vírus que explodiu meu computador novinho!

**Near**: Está bem, só não o mate!

Na casa de Matt...

**Matt:** Muahahahahaha! Ele se ferrou! *_Se mijando de rir em frente ao PC*_

**Mello**: *_Arromba a porta* _M-A-T-T! ÒÓ

**Matt**: Fudeu... E-eu posso explicar...

**Mello**: Você não tem que explicar nada, eu vou te MATAR! *_Prestes a esganar Matt*_

**Matt**: Espera! Não quer ir tomar um chazinho? ^^'

**Mello**: Eu adoraria! ^^

Horas mais tarde...

**Near**: Cadê o Mello? To preocupado com o Matt... *_Batendo na porta da casa de Matt* _Acho que ele o matou... *_Entra na casa*_

**Mello** e **Matt:** *_Cantando bêbados e enchendo a cara de sakê*_ He's my Best friend, Best os all Best friends! Do you have a Best friend too?

**Near**: O-o quê vocês estão fazendo? O.O''

**Mello**: Cantando *_Hic* _Não é *_Hic* _Óbvio? ¬¬

**Near**: Mas você não ia matá-lo? O.O

**Matt**: Ele ia me matar... *_Hic* _Mas antes, eu ofereci um suco pra ele...

**Mello**: Mas não tinha *_Hic*_ Suco, então estamos bebendo *_Hic*_ Sakê...

**Near**: Affz, você não percebeu que ele te enrolou? ¬¬

**Mello**: Enrolou como? *_Hic*_

**Near: **Ele enganou você, seu burro!

**Matt**: Enganei nada! *_Bebendo mais sakê*_

**Mello: **Ele me *_Hic*_ Enganou?

**Near**: Claro que sim, ele te enganou pra você não matá-lo!

**Matt:** *_Sai de fininho bebendo mais sakê*_

**Mello**: Como eu *_Hic*_ Não percebi isso *_Hic* _Antes? .

**Near**: Tinha que ser loiro...!

**Mello**: Cala a boca seu *_Hic* _ukezinho de merda! *_Puxa Near para si e dá um beijo nele_*


End file.
